Once the Dust Clears
by KoishNoish
Summary: It has been years since the death of Optimus and Cybertron is back on track. The remainder of Team Prime have established themselves and now lead their own lives. However when a unwanted reminder of the past returns Arcee offers to try and help him ease into society, but it's going to have a lot more complications than she was expecting. (Prime)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is rated M, basically because I have no clue exactly what the restrictions of each rating are and M can get away with almost everything, so there you go. My first Transformers fic based in the Prime universe after the end of the series, my version of how things turned out.**

**I do not own Transformers Prime or the characters within the Transformers Prime Universe although I intend to invent my own.**

...

Time had changed a lot, Arcee couldn't dispute that, the scars of the war could still be found on countless parts of the planet. It had been only yesterday that a group of sparklings had managed to stumble upon an undetonated Decepticon bomb. Luckily the bomb had been ancient and un-operational but it only went to show how the signs of the war still remained, although the war itself was long done with.

_Ten years…_ it seemed like so much longer…_ ten years since Optimus gave his life so Cybertron would live._

Not a day passed when Arcee didn't at least think back to the Prime and thank him for his sacrifice for his people, his planet and for the rest of Team Prime, which had since officially disbanded.

Ratchet remained on Earth, as the ambassador between the people of Earth and Cybertron as well as someone to keep an eye out for Decepticion activity on Earth, there had been plenty, but not how anyone had expected. Arcee assumed Megatron must have sent out some kind of message, for within days after the rebirth of Cybertron many Decepticons had appeared but, instead of causing trouble, had offered their help in the rebuilding of the planet. Their marks had been wiped away and replaced with that of the Autobots and then they had set to work together fixing the planet.

Megatron himself had been silent ever since his departure ten years before. No one had heard a whisper from him since his abrupt departure and Arcee could only assume he was out there in the universe somewhere brooding over his mistakes of the past.

Bulkhead had been head of the construction crews on Cybertron, remaking many of the old buildings and quarters that had otherwise been forgotten about. The Nemesis had acted as the Autobots home until the first few buildings had been made and, as comfortable as the Nemesis had been, it had felt wrong to rest in the ship that had once been the headquarters to their wartime enemies. Bulkhead and his group of constructers had received much praise in their work, the work force had only grown as more and more Cybertronians had been spurted out from the spark in the centre of the planet, the population grew larger and larger by the day and thousands were now in the workforce to rebuild the cities. Wheeljack had stuck with Bulkhead for the most part, helping with the directing and reconstruction of the city.

Ultra Magnus had been the one to establish a command system and order. He had immediately establish Team Prime to be the ones in charge so as to straighten out Cybertron and to get it back on track. When it was obvious that Cybertron was getting back on track the group had been disbanded and replaced by the _Primus Council._ The Primus Council held the members of Team Prime and other individuals voted in by the populace, they met once every month and talked about issues, otherwise the Primus Council rarely met unless an emergency meeting was called for by one of its members.

Ultra Magnus was now the leader of military missions regarding Cybertron, there hadn't been anything major yet other than the slight aggression with the Predacons but that had been resolved quickly enough. Arcee, Bumblebee and Smokescreen had remained with Magnus, taking major points in the chain of command in the military. All three of them were Commanders now in the military and although there were no Primes left everyone called Ultra Magnus, Ultra Prime, although he protested to it whenever he heard it.

Arcee had decided to take a rest from the field and had taken interest in the subtler and less violent part of military actions, she'd seen enough hadn't she? She almost had a desk job now, filling out forms and having meetings with young individuals eager to rise up in the ranks of the military, sometimes it was more exhausting than the active job Bumblebee and Smokescreen had.

She had seen Jack once or twice since the end of the war, but she had little time for it, she hated the fact that she had no time to check up with her human partner, but she had a lot of work to do here on Cybertron and some problems were becoming very demanding.

The Predacons and the Cybertronians had come to an agreement in relation to their differences. It had been feared there'd be another miniature war but Bumblebee had managed to appeal to Predaking successfully. After soothing the aggressive Predacon he had managed to establish peace, the Predacons would live alongside the Cybertronians and they would be one single society, so far it had worked surprisingly well… there had just been one small problem… a problem she'd been landed with.

_Thanks, once again Bee._

This particular job she'd avoided for almost an entire vorn now in the faint hope that she wouldn't ever have to attend to it, but it was not to be. Ultra Magnus had sent Arcee a memo asking her for the report and now she had to attend to the individual she never wanted to meet ever again. A whisper of the past.

It was a grim fact, but they had tried to hide the war. The new cybertronians had no idea there'd ever been a war, no one had realised it until Bulkhead made a joke about it to Knock Out and one of the new Cybertronians had been completely lost. They had hidden the war away, in the fear that the people would distrust one another, this was a new time and a new world, and they couldn't afford distrust between the new people. Especially when it didn't need to occur, better to hide it away. It was cowardly… but right.

Knock Out had redeemed himself in her optics, becoming the leader of the Medical Profession and now renowned as the greatest doctor on Cybertron. He'd had his hands full in the early days when construction work had been dangerous but he'd pulled through with a smile, like the rest of them…

Arcee sighed and rubbed her helm as she passed cold steel doors. These were the main cells underneath the capital and they were secure, only the most trusted guards were allowed down here, Arcee hadn't been down here since their initial construction.

"Commander," nodded mechs as she passed and she nodded briskly to them, used to her title now, as she rounded corridors and proceeded down more and more halls. Behind some doors she heard cackling, behind others screaming but behind most there was nothing at all. She hated this place.

Eventually she came to the last door in the corridor, right in the centre of the corridor with a guard to the side. This was the most isolated and secluded cell in the entire complex.

'Commander," greeted the guard before using his hand to unlock the door and she stepped in with a narrowing of her optics. A single light shone into the room through the roof exposing the figure before her.

His silver armour seemed more grey and mudded and his long wings spiked nastily in the sharp light. His armour was covered in scratches and dents, courtesy of the Predacons. His optics illuminated the floor with their red glow as they turned up to hers. His long arms were locked behind him and his chains held him back against the wall around his chest. As his eyes fell on her a small smirk came to his face.

"Commander," spoke the screeching voice of Starscream as he bowed low, his eyes keeping locked on hers. She slammed the door shut and glowered as Starscream rose, the decepticon symbol on his chest glimmering slightly.

"Don't mock me Starscream."

"Me, mock? I'm insulted commander."

"Judging by your current holding I don't have many problems with your _feelings_ Starscream," snapped Arcee nastily, she would not be kind to this filth, "I would keep your trap shut if I were you."

"_If_ you were me," Starscream said in a drawl, "then you would no doubt be in much the same state of mind as I am now."

"Which is?"

"Hopeful," Starscream spoke trying to move but the chains rattled and held him in place, "hopeful that maybe finally I'll be free."

"That won't happen," Arcee snapped and watched as his optics narrowed, "not while my vents are operational."

"Why?" snapped Starscream in a growl, "you let Knock Out join your little group."

"He's different."

"How?"

"He's good," she watched as that small smirk returned.

"Right… and so are the vehicons I suppose… and all the others who came running and bowing after Unicron left… in fact literally every other fragging Decepticon but me!" the chains rattled dangerously as Starscream shouted this last bit but she was not to be provoked.

"That's different, you were Megatron's second in command."

"So I suppose you have Megatron then?"

"Well…"

"No. You don't. In fact I would bet you're not even looking for him are you?"

"That's not you're-"

"Exactly," snapped Starscream with an odd gleam in his optics, "whilst you're chaining me up in here for my sins you're allowing Megatron and the other Decepitcons to skip around and do what they want. That's injustice."

"What would you know of justice?"

"Enough to know that if you're excusing Knock Out, by all rights, you should be excusing me."

"No. You're different."

"Why's that?"

"You killed Cliffjumper," she narled and suddenly she was scared. She was that small autobot she had been when Optimus had been with them and she was scared, scared of Starscream and all Decpeticons. Even as she watched Starscream's face smirk very slightly.

"Oh… I get it," he hissed venomously, "and I suppose… no other Decepticon other than myself has ever killed another Cybertronian?" she just looked on as he mapped it out, "I don't suppose… that you've ever killed another Cybertronian even a vehicon? Not once? If you deny it I know you'll be lying. I've watched you rip them down."

"That's not the same," she quivered finding it difficult to seem strong as Starscream's red optics continued to bore into her.

"Why not?" he shouted angrily and she hit him, hard, across the face. He fell to the floor in a flurry of chains and for a moment she wasn't seeing Starscream as she knew him he was… cowering… glancing briefly at something he feared, truly feared, the look in his optic was terrified and scared before suddenly it was gone and he was rising up again a look of fury in his optics.

"Cliffjumper was my friend."

"We all had friends, Arcee," he snarled darkly, "that was the price of war. Megatron and Prime are to blame, not I." Then her composure was back, she wasn't a sparkling, she was a fully-grown femme.

"Cybertron is doing fine, Starscream," she said simply, "all the better without you." She turned to leave.

"You're blinding them," she stopped moving as she heard him, "blinding them from the truth… from the past…"

"The past is what we tell them," she turned as she heard him laugh, literally laugh.

"You're telling them what you want to hear," he said with a mischievous look, "you're feeding them lie upon lie just so you can have your own paradise. The reason you can't have me wondering around is because you can't explain my attitude, or me but you'll loose them. Lying to them will only land you in a worse place than where you begun." Arcee stared at the decepticon… officially the last decepticon thought to be alive. Who would of thought it would ever be Starscream?

"If we tell them about you, if we release you, then people will ask questions. They'll want to know who the strange mech is with the odd symbol on his chest. If we tell them of everything that happened Megatron, Prime Unicron, all of it. If they knew then there would be radicals, bot would ask questions, they'd start applying ethics that didn't need applying. If they knew the war existed what would stop another person taking Megatron and restarting what he left off? The other decepticons agreed to our terms and have kept the peace. Their insignia's were removed and they have been in our society ever since. You mentioned Knock Out? He's now the most renowned medic on Cybertron. He hasn't caused one problem or mishap, he's acted like a true autobot and brought peace. I'm not releasing you because you can't be redeemed. I know even if we removed your mark you'd spread rumours and stories, you'd deceive until there was trouble again. Tell me I'm wrong and I'll reconsider." Arcee finished her small speech and glared at Starscream who was still in his chains, his smirk was gone and his expression was deadly serious, Arcee already knew the answer.

"You're wrong." Arcee almost couldn't believe those words, let alone when his expression stayed so serious. She glared slightly.

"Am I?"

"Yes. You're wrong about a lot of it actually."

"I wasn't talking to you about the entire situation, I was talking about you, Starscream."

"I was aware," Starscream stated smiling very slightly, "but you're wrong about that most of all."

"You say you'd keep the peace?"

"Even better, I'd enforce it."

"Why would you do that?"

"I know it might be hard to acknowledge but Cybertron was home to both Autobot and Decepticon alike. All I want is to live in my home, it feels rather depressing knowing it's barely a small stroll away and yet it's beyond my grasp." Arcee was suspicious to say the least.

"You'd loose the insignia?"

"It's caused me more trouble than its solved."

"You would never, not once, mention the war to anyone?"

"It's all in the past, why bring up bad memories?"

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"You don't," Starscream confessed sitting back and his smirk fading, "but consider this. One day someone else will come down here, a little sparkling or a cleaning bot perhaps, and they'll find me. It might be tomorrow or a thousand vorns but it will happen. When that happens they'll want to know who I am, what the strange mark is on my chest, why they've never seen another like me, and I'll tell them. I wouldn't want to lie would I?" Arcee glowered, there was no guarantee of this ever occurring… but it may happen… it was very possible. There were plenty of commanders that weren't ever part of Team Prime, new commanders born from the planet… if they ever explored down here and found Starscream… he could tell them everything… in any perspective he saw fit. Starscream would lie if only to cause chaos before he passed away.

"So I either let you out and know you'll tell everyone or lock you away and hope you tell no one."

"I won't tell anyone if I can stand on firm ground again with my people around me."

"The decepticons are defeated."

"I meant cybertronians." There was silence for a long time as Arcee studied his optics. They seemed honest to her but she knew Starscream was extremely deceitful, extremely dangerous. Yet somehow she understood his longing to only be alive again, to experience peace.

"If I do this, I need your word."

"I give it happily."

"If you dare break it I'll hunt you down and by Primus I'll shut you down too."

"I wouldn't dare."

"I'll have to run it through Magnus… but I don't think it'll be a problem… you owe me Starscream." And she left feeling a sense of regret in her processor but a sense of accomplishment in her core.

...

**Please read and review, tell me what you think, do you like it or not? This is the first fic I've done like this but I wanted to give it a shot, if you like I have more where it came from. Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before we start off, thanks for reviews and such, I read them all. To make it clear to any who is confused, I am fairly unknowledgeable concerning the Transformers Universe as a whole. I know Transformers Prime/Beast Wars and that's it, I know very little of other universes. As a result, the character backstories you are used to may be different from what you know, in that respect I am altering the universe. Additionally, if you do not like the story I don't much care, I know where I'm going with this and playing around with some ideas in my head right now as to what happens, there will be good action in due course. Once again, thanks for the first chapter feedback.**

...

Arcee watched carefully as Ultra Magnus stared at her for a second before leaning back in his seat and blinking his optics twice. In all the years Arcee had known Ultra Magnus he had not changed one bit. When Optimus had passed on the team had turned to his automatic second in command and Magnus had taken the burden although he hadn't been twice as excited about it as Arcee had expected him to be. It was sometimes to forget Magnus had emotions too and when Optimus had gone Magnus had lost a friend too. It was through Magnus and Magnus alone that Cybertron had been able to rebuild itself and remain intact, it was through Magnus alone that order and justice had remained strong on Cybertron. Arcee watched as the grand mech frowned and then tapped his large fingers together before looking over her shoulder.

"Let me get this straight."

"Of course," Arcee nodded feeling herself quaking slightly and reprimanding herself for it. She was not scared of Ultra Magnus.

"Just for the record," Magnus said slowly leaning forwards slightly and rubbing his helm with his gigantic hand, "I had… Starscream put under your jurisdiction over a vorn ago, I expected an immediate report but I let it slide, I know you and him don't have the best history. Next thing I hear of you, you're here asking for him to be let out."

"Magnus… I know it may sound like a bad idea-"

"Bad idea?" snapped Magnus suddenly his optics glaring into her and she stood her ground, "it's possibly the worst idea I've ever heard."

"He deserves this."

"Deserves it? Arcee, do you remember what he did? What crimes he committed? He's Starscream. We can't trust him."

"We let all those other decepticons in."

"That's different."

"How? How are Knock Out and Starscream any different?"

"By the all spark, Arcee, now you're defending him?"

"No! Just answer the question!"

"Knock Out is the most valued medic on this entire planet, he's saved thousands with his work here. Starscream can claim to have killed as many as Knock Out's saved. I trust Knock Out."

"You wouldn't of ever trusted Knock Out if we hadn't given him a chance, if Optimus hadn't given him a chance… give Starscream one."

"The conditions are much different," snapped Magnus seriously, clenching his hands, "when Optimus laid his trust in Knock Out this planet hadn't even begun to revive itself. I was sceptical in Knock Out, but we needed a medic and Knock Out was ready to help, so I let it run. He let us remove his insignia and he agreed to step in line, something he proved time and time again. Knock Out never killed any of us. He never killed Cliffjumper, not like Starscream did." That was a low blow if ever Arcee had felt one and it hit hard. She could remember Cliffjumper almost like yesterday, she'd forced herself to. She wouldn't allow herself to let those who died just be left in the past, she needed to remember the sacrifices and she couldn't let them just fade away. Starscream had killed Cliff but that was in the past and for some reason… she wanted to trust Starscream.

"We can't hide him in the dungeons forever."

"Why not? Only commanders are allowed to open the cells."

"We're not the only commanders in the military now, Magnus."

"None of the others have a reason to go down there."

"They might Magnus, and when they see Starscream and he tells them everything, what's going to stop another war?" Arcee whispered her optics blazing and Magnus rose slowly as his glare grew darker.

"Are you threatening me, commander?"

"No, sir, I'm telling you what could happen. If he's freed he may step in line, we can control him."

"We can't trust him."

"Optimus was going to, once. You weren't there but Starscream was going to join us."

"Was that before or after you're little disagreement with him?" growled Magnus and Arcee's optics widened, "Bumblebee made a report on it, one I read. You weren't so eager to forgive him then Arcee, what's changed?"

"Sir," Arcee tried with a clenching of her optics, "I know this is hard to understand but we need to give Starscream a chance, we can't just keep burying our past like it never happened. We need to move on, we're never going to achieve that if Starscream is locked up in one of our cells. Please, sir, let me at least try." She watched as Ultra Magnus's optics softened a bit before he sighed slowly and glanced about before looking back to her.

"If I do this, and understand I most certainly do not, I don't want to hear even a squeak out of him. I don't ever want to hear his name and I don't ever want to find out he's caused trouble. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," she felt elated, she'd won.

"There's more. This will be on your head Arcee, like I said, it was different with the rest. Before Cybertron was hardly even established and the others could blend in. Starscream won't have that luxury. He's the only mech capable of flight on the planet, since the all spark has given us all mechs and femmes that can't fly. He cannot fly whilst on this planet." Arcee nodded to this eager to leave but it seemed Magnus was not done.

"Another thing, obviously his insignia needs to go, we can't have people asking what a decepticon is."

"Yes sir, of course."

"Lastly, he'll be staying with you." This caused Arcee's core to pause before crashing.

"What?"

"Like I said, I can't trust him, none of us can. If he tells even one mech what he knows then it could unravel everything we've worked to create, our very home would snap around us. I need a close eye on him and since you're putting your neck on the line for him, I don't see why you can't be the one to watch him."

"But… but he's Starscream, sir!"

"I know, hence the security," Magnus said smiling slightly as she gaped at him, "you'll be armed, he won't. I don't see the problem."

"Sir-"

"If you don't agree to this condition then he isn't going anywhere," Magnus spoke a small smile on his face, "it's your choice Arcee. Leave him or live with him, now if you excuse me, I have work to do." And just like that Ultra Magnus left a very angry Arcee behind in his office.

…

"I didn't think you'd do it, you know." Arcee tried to block out the sound of Starscream's voice as she escorted him towards the medical bay. She had gone to his cell and released him after her _chat_ with Magnus and although Starscream was still cuffed his legs were now allowed to move, allowing him to be mobile. Arcee had refused any other guards, they may see his insignia, and so escorted him alone personally. So far Starsream hadn't done anything but this was Starscream, he was probably biding his time.

"Did you not?" Arcee replied to Starscream's earlier comment.

"Oh no, I expected to be left to rot in that cell for a good few more vorns before anyone remembered I was down there."

"You're lucky you were wrong."

"Yes, I suppose so… how long is this corridor? Why did you Autobots have to remake all your long corridors?"

"For the record Starscream the Decepticons don't exist anymore, neither do the Autobots, we're all cybertronians now."

"You still wear your mark," Starscream noted looking to the Autobot insignia.

"It's been made a mark for those in the armed forces, not an emblem to display sides."

"And I suppose the miners get to wear the Decepticon insignia?"

"The miners don't wear anything," Arcee said glancing at the Decepticon over her shoulder, he was tall but unlike all other mechs she saw he was also very thin, his frame screamed agility.

"This is how it all started before, the high and mighty throwing aside the weak."

"Do you want to go back in your cell?" snapped Arcee whirling round and there was that odd Starscream again, the one who looked vulnerable and scared before suddenly he was back again, a small smirk emerging.

"No."

"Then shut up, we're here." She opened the door and Starscream walked in in front of her before the doors sealed shut.

"Ah, Starscream, so nice of you to pop by." Knock Out said standing by the berth, a cutting utensil in hand. His red colour scheme shone brightly in the light and it showed just how run down Starscream was. His once silvers were now grey and the scars that lined his body now looked far deeper than they had in the cell, his red optics searing into Knock Out as they narrowed. Knock Out's own red optics seemed remarkably dull in comparison. Arcee had called for Knock Out specially knowing he was the only doctor who knew about the Decepticons and knew Starscream but as Starscream's clawed fists clenched she sensed this might have been a bad idea.

"I didn't just voluntarily _pop in, _Knock Out."

"Really? Could have fooled me. How are you Cee?" asked Knock Out turning his optics to her and she smiled. After she had grown to trust the medic they had become firm friends.

"Not bad, yourself?"

"Never better."

"Am I missing something vitally important here?" snarled Starscream his optics practically blazing as he gazed at Knock Out.

"Nothing but friendship, take a seat Starscream."

"Friendship? You're enemies!" almost screamed Starscream as he looked between them and Knock Out's smile faded.

"Starscream, that was a long time ago, the world changed while you were gone."

"What do you mean the world changed?" snarled Starscream stalking towards Knock Out, "you were a Decepticon. Our medic! And whilst I was some chew toy for the Predacon beasts you happily snuggled up next to Autobot femmes? How very noble of you Knock Out, what a way to treat your commander."

"I changed sides Starscream and then Megatron was gone. There wasn't a point fighting anymore Starscream. Instead of fighting against Autobots I worked with them to fight for the survival of our home, I can proudly say I've done my part in that."

"Now that's sweet," Starscream sniggered his optics filled with fury, "tell me, do you like telling yourself that pretty little lie? Do you like remembering how you betrayed us?"

"I didn't betray anyone Starscream, the rest of the Decepticons came and optionally joined us, if anything you're the one that's betrayed us… how does that feel by the way? The last Decepticon… must be awfully lonely… yet again, that's why you're changing sides now, isn't it Starscream?" Arcee thought Starscream would strike then as his fists somehow clenched harder but watched in astonishment as he sat on the berth.

"Get this over with," he hissed closing his optics and lying back. Knock Out shot a small look of surprise at Arcee and she shrugged before he smiled and brought out some equipment.

"Alright then Starscream, I'll be getting rid of that insignia first and then I'll take care of these scratches, they seem a lot worse than Arcee told me…

…

She spent most of the day watching Starscream get fixed up. She watched in slight glee as the Decepticon insignia was removed but found herself confused as the procedure continued. She watched as Knock Out fixed countless injuries, many very deep, and although Starscream sometimes moved he did not make a sound, this wasn't the same Starscream she'd always known. This one was stronger.

When the process was over night had no doubt fallen and Knock Out looked as tied as she felt as he lay down his equipment and sighed.

"Well, it took a lot longer than expected but you're all fixed up Starscream. Not much I could do about your paint other than recoat it, although you're not going to fit in well here, everyone else prefers greens and reds. You don't get silver and grey."

"I'll do fine," Starscream spoke as he rose from the berth, and she saw he was indeed fixed, his wings flexing slightly before resting comfortably on his back.

"Welcome to Cybertron, Starscream. If you need anything, you know where to find me Cee."

"Will do Knock Out, thanks," she replied smiling as Starscream followed her out from the med bay. During the operation the cuffs had been removed but Starscream had not made a single aggressive move, something that boggled her as they came to the door out to the open.

"This is it?" she turned to see Starscream looking oddly at her.

"Yes."

"Is it everything that it used to be?"

"Yes… and no…" she admitted watching his optics bore into her.

"What's different?"

"Why don't you come and find out?" she asked before leading him outside. She stood aside by the door and slowly waited for Starscream to emerge out into the dimly lit sky and the bright lights of the city. She watched as Starscream's optics slowly widened and his wings twitched slightly.

"It's… it's real…" he breathed marvelling at the sight before him and Arcee smiled slightly.

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"I don't know, when I was with the Predacons I never got to see this and then when I was brought in I was unconscious… I thought that maybe you were holding me on the Nemesis all of this time." Arcee glanced to the mech by her who seemed dazed by the city. Her reactions kicked in when his wings flexed.

"No flying."

"What?" hissed Starscream, his red optics swirling round to her dangerously and she stood strong.

"Since the planet's rebirth not a single seeker has been born, not a single mech capable of flight." She almost could see something in Starscream shatter as she said this.

"What do you mean? There must be others."

"No, there's not," Arcee guaranteed strictly, "if you go about flying, everyone will know you're different."

"What about the Vehicons? Half of them can fly."

"They donated their T-cogs, they can never transform again." Starscream's optics narrowed carefully.

"Will that happen to me?"

"Not if you keep in line and don't do anything stupid." She watched as Starscream inspected her before looking back out at the city.

"Is there anywhere to get a drink in this city?"

"Of course."

"Do you fancy a drink, Arcee?" she turned to look out at the city and then back at Starscream who was grinning slightly.

"Alright, lets go, Screamer."

"Don't ever call me that again."

...

**What we thinking? If neither Knock Out or Magnus were how you envisioned then let me stress this is some time after the war's conclusion, they've becoming slightly different people. ALSO for the record, I don't know many Cybertronian terms so most will just be told in terms of human terms of time and distance, although I'll do my best to keep to it. Read and Review please, love feedback.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm aware there was a problem with this chapter previously sooooooooo, I've fixed it... hopefully :) Thanks guys and guylettes.**

Arcee watched the Decepticon carefully as he slowly observed the bar. The _Glazed Optic_ had become a hot spot for most who wanted to just rest, lie back and catch up with their friends. It had originally been made by the Vehicons in the hope of having somewhere to relax after a long day but as more and more mechs and femmes had been created by the planet the more appeared in the bar until the Vehicons were now the major minority, they still came but they were by no means the only visitors. Mechs and femmes would come down to the bar after a long day and just drink their problems away with their friends. Arcee sometimes came down to the bar with Bumblebee or Smokescreen, even Bulkhead and Wheeljack when they were around and offered for her to come along, which wasn't often.

Their drinks were laid next to them at the counter before the bartender moved on to another customer. Starscream took his slowly before taking a small sip and laying it back down. Arcee didn't touch hers as she calculated exactly what the former Decepticon was doing. She had never been like this with Knock Out, but that was different. Knock Out had never been a massive threat and had never been truly cruel, the same could not go for Starscream.

A femme walked up to the bar and sat by Starscream who eyed her for a moment before holding out a hand.

"Starscream," he said smoothly as the femme turned to him and looked from the hand to his optics in surprise, "in case you were wondering."

"Do I know you?" she asked frowning and Arcee smirked as Starscream shifted slightly.

"Not yet, but if you'd like to get to know me, I'm not objecting."

"Hey, Mowdown," the femme turned to a large mech standing behind her and glaring darkly at Starscream.

"Hey."

"Is this glitch giving you problems?" he asked and Arcee saw Starscream's wings bristle and his fists clench. She was about to intervene…

"No, he's nothing. Are the rest here?"

"Yeah, this way." The mech led the femme away and Starscream glared after them before taking a large swig from his drink.

"Good job," Arcee said with a small smile and Starscream shot her a nasty look.

"What kind of name is 'Mowdown' anyway? Stupid femme," he snarled and Arcee took a gulp of her energon, content that Starscream wasn't causing trouble for now. There was silence between them as they both drank silently until they were both empty.

"Another?" Starscream nodded and soon they had refills and Arcee was still watching him carefully.

"Why is everyone so…" he trailed off as he glared around the bar.

"So?"

"Bulky." He finished turning to Arcee.

"It's just how the planet made them, we noticed it but this is a new world, a second chance. We're not going to complain with the bots we get."

"Even the femmes!" Starscream snapped glaring in the direction of Mowdown, "you saw that monster, I didn't even realise how big she was until she stood again. They're like frigging clones with different paint jobs and vocal emitters. I was never short but I can bet you a good seven more drinks that each one here would dwarf me." Stascream took a gulp and Arcee followed him before forming a response.

"Maybe Primus saw us… saw the war… maybe this is his way of solving it, by making everyone equal."

"It's disgusting," Starscream growled as he looked back to her with his red optics, "we don't even fit in here anymore."

"We?" questioned Arcee with a raised brow and Starscream grinned slightly.

"Come now, Arcee, don't try and pretend you belong here anymore than I do, if anything you belong here even less than I do. Look at everyone around me, they're the size of fragging apartment blocks, like your friend Bulkhead. Before the war there was division, you had the bulky ones but you had us as well, built for speed and agility, but where is all that? It's gone and in its place we're left with the bulk… we're a dying breed Arcee and I'm not the only one here who doesn't fit in." Arcee was forced to see truth in Starscream's words there. She was even less bulky than Starscream and shorter, she was dwarfed even more by the bulky bots around her but she'd grown used to it. Starscream was making it extremely apparent why she'd been so uncomfortable around them originally.

"You empty?" she said instead not able to meet his blazing optics and she practically heard him smirk.

"Yes."

After Arcee bought thirds she bought fourths… and fifths… and sixths… and tenths. By the sixth drink the tension between the two seemed to have completely disappeared and Arcee found it far easier talking to Starscream than any of the other bots surrounding them. As the drinks escalated so did the laughter that left their mouths and the attention they gained consequently. As the drinks passed Arcee ran out of reasons to hate Starscream, they just seemed to run away from her as they joked and laughed.

"First times," Starscream said with a smirk after they had both downed half of their tenth drink.

"First time what?"

"Really 'Cee do I have to spell it out?" he chuckled and she hit him on the shoulder.

"Don't call me that!"

"Why? Do you have a secret lover who used to call you- ow!" Starscream yelped as Arcee hit him harder and laughed.

"No, I just don't like it."

"It's not like you can stop me, give me one reason to stop." He giggled as he leaned over to her.

"Otherwise," she whispered, leaning forwards so their helms were very close, "I'll be calling you Screamer." She laughed as Starscream glowered comically and he leaned back.

"Deal," he snapped and she laughed harder, soon followed by Starscream's own laughter. Oddly Arcee had always imagined it to be some kind of insane cackle, it wasn't at all. In fact it was rather composed.

As the two laughed they were entirely oblivious that nearly the entire bar was watching the two of them. It was not rare for bots to get tipsy in the Glazed Optic, but it was rare for the bots to be so loud, for the bartender not to throw them out and for one of the bots to be Commander Arcee.

It was not rare for Arcee to come to the bar and despite her size she commanded the utmost respect simply by her presence, whenever she came with her friends they may get tipsy but she would always be stern and composed, watching her giggling and laughing was a spectacle in itself. The other surprise came in her drinking partner, an odd mech, his optics were red, not blue, he had odd wings on his back and he was a lot slimmer and shorter than most mechs. His colour scheme composed of grey, silver and red, not a very decorative combination.

The Vehicons in the bar had realised the laughing just as easily as everyone else and were twice as shocked to not only see the Autobot commander laughing but for her to be laughing with Starscream. He had been presumed dead by most Vehicons, some wished he really had been, but none of them could understand why Starscream hadn't tried to kill Arcee and run yet. Starscream had always been a coward and struck when a foe was weakest, yet he was here now just laughing and talking. It was confusing.

"You did not!" Arcee almost screamed as Starscream finished a rather revealing story about a sparkling who had gotten a ride on Starscream and fallen off.

"It wasn't my fault!" Arcee erupted into laughter and Starscream glared before laughing himself, "He wasn't holding on properly!"

"This is too good!" she choked out through the laughter.

"I caught him again, by Primus!" her laughter slowly subsided as she glanced at Starscream's cup.

"Empty?" Starscream tapped the cup which made a clear ringing noise, "Another," she said to the barman.

"That's quite a lot, commander." The bartender pointed out and Arcee looked back to him.

"I'm thirsty!" she complained loudly and Starscream burst into a fit of laughter.

"You've had ten already, commander, I think that's enough."

"I think I'll know when I've had enough!"

"Please, commander, don't make me call the authorities."

"I am the authority!" she said flabbergasted but stopped when Starscream put a clawed hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, Cee, I'm tired." She completely forgot about the bartender and turned to Starscream.

"Whatever you say, Screamer," she smirked before leaving with a smiling Starscream on her tail.

Outside night had now officially fallen with the stars glinting in the sky. The street was illuminated by street lamps and the lights from all the surrounding buildings.

"So… where am I staying?" asked Starscream and Arcee gasped melodramatically.

"Oh, didn't I say? You're staying with me Screamer!"

"What?"

"Whoops," she said with a small laugh and he glowered before smiling slightly.

"Alright, where are we going then, Cee?" she hit him on the shoulder before leading him towards her apartment. It had been the first building officially completed by Bulkhead and the construction crew and she'd immediately taken it. She much preferred the planet to the Nemesis.


	4. Chapter 4

**This one took a while, originally it was Starscream and Arcee bonding time, HOWEVER, I decided it was waaaaay too early, AND, I have come plans later for the story so instead we've got a bit of angst flying back and forth, enjoy...**

Arcee awoke and groaned when she felt the loud thumping in her head. Her processor was a complete mess, with random and irregular images floating through it, she'd gotten herself completely lost. She remembered drinking with Starscream but after that there was a complete blank, this is why she never drank too much.

She rose, once she had her bearings, and quickly lost them again as her helm throbbed and she clutched it, trying to steady herself as she slowly ascended to her feet. Her room was a small one, with cupboard and drawers, she had a window that overlooked the city on one wall and on the opposite a picture of Team Prime in all its glory. Smokescreen and Bumblebee were smiling and waving at the front, Wheeljack and Bulkhead stood back to back on the right with Bulkhead waving and Wheeljack smirking. Arcee stood to the left with folded arms but a small smile with the titan of Ultra Magnus striking a similar pose next to her and in the centre stood Optimus… she saw this picture every day and over time she had learned to stem the tears. She smiled as she saw Jack, Miko and Raf all at the feet of the autobots and smiling widely. She missed them dearly sometimes and on occasions she and Jack would talk over voice messages between Cybertron and Earth, but she didn't have the time. Her duty was to Cybertron, not Earth, something she had to remind herself far too often as she walked into the main room.

The first thing that caught her optic upon entering was the former decepticon lying over it. His head was rested on an arm rest with his legs dangling off the other end. He lay on his front, with his wings sticking up noticeably from the sofa. His clawed hands lay over the side, twitching now and again in an odd manner. He looked oddly peaceful as he lay there, optics closed. She kicked the sofa once as she passed and the mech jerked awake, rolling off the sofa and onto the ground with enough noise to send Arcee cringing and her processor to go haywire for a moment before rectifying itself. Arcee glared at Starscream as he rose slowly, clutching his helm.

"By the all spark," he muttered as he rose to full height before stretching his arms behind him and knocking his helm three times, "it's been a while." It was then his red optics spotted her and he frowned slightly. "You woke me up?"

"You've slept for long enough."

"I beg to differ," Starscream grimaced as he stretched his wings before smirking slightly, "what now then? Do I just follow you around like some pet?" As Starscream said this Arcee played the messages on her communicator. Magnus had given her a day off so as to 'restrain' Starscream and bring him to heel. That was far easier said than done.

"We'll stay here today." Starscream's small smile faltered at this.

"That's not much fun."

"It'll let you get up to date on the city and conditions on Cybertron, that way you won't go telling people things they shouldn't know." Arcee concluded this would be the best thing to do. She didn't trust Starscream, not by a long shot, and one night of drinks wasn't going to change that. She could only hope Starscream would keep to his word and not cause any trouble whilst she taught him about the new world.

"Is that how it is?" asked Starscream as he sat himself on the sofa, "Am I so threatening, Arcee, because I may tell them the truth."

"Because you may spread disorder with it."

"It's our races past."

"Not theirs, they don't need to carry our burdens." Starscream and her glared for a moment before Starscream huffed.

"Fine. How does this _contraption_ work?" Glad to change subject, Arcee's optics turned to the _cybervision_. The cybervision was a project that Knock Out, Bumblebee and Smokescreen had originally worked on together in an attempt to replicate the television system on Earth. In fact a lot of the design was based off the original invention of the television, just with upgraded technology and different channels. With the arrival of new bots had come new channels, new forms of media and new stars, much in the way it had been on Earth. Arcee cared little for those who claimed fame through the media but knew a few prominent names.

"It's a cybervision," explained Arcee as she grabbed the remote and turned it on, flicking to a news channel, "it's a wide range of broadcast systems designed to supply entertainment and news." Starscream glared at the screen with some distaste before muttering something to himself and lying back.

"Fine." He almost snarled as he crossed his arms and glared at the news channel. She simply glared at him before sitting down watching the news.

"I wouldn't mind a drink." Arcee's optics swivelled round to the stern Starscream who still glared at the screen.

"Get it yourself." His optics turned to her and a small smirk formed on his face.

"Dear, Arcee, currently I am unarmed, you wouldn't want me to get something to cut you're pretty little optics out with, would you?" Arcee glared at the decepticon… only a decepticon would ever speak as he did. Arcee had forgotten what Starscream was, he was everything she hated, a deceitful, lying, treacherous murderer who had no pity or shame. She scolded herself for forgetting that for even a moment.

"No, you can go get it yourself." Starscream's smirk turned to a glare.

"My processor is having a party in my helm."

"Well so is mine, but I'm not complaining." Starscream glared before sitting back and watching the screen. Arcee just watched him and became curious as a small smile appeared on his face.

"What's so funny?" she inquired darkly, irritated when Starscream flashed her a devilish smile.

"Care to check the screen?" he almost whispered and she whipped her helm around to the screen before her expression changed to one of utter shock.

The cyberscreen was on one of the news channels which was covering a news story. On the screen was a picture of her and Starscream at the bar both of them in fits of laughter and others watching in surprise. The headline on the bottom wrote '_Mystery Mech Breaks Femme of Steel_' she turned her optics to Starscream who had an eye on her and he smirked. She was about to physically attack her when a voice came through.

"_Commander Arcee,_" she linked the call through when she heard Ultra Magnus.

"_Sir?"_

"_Are you watching the news, commander?"_ She felt her core sink drastically.

"_Yes, sir."_

"_Then you'll be seeing what I'm seeing."_

"_Yes, sir."_

"_Explain yourself." _His voice did not even rise, somehow that made Arcee more intimidated.

"_It was after he was released last night sir… I thought drinks would help him to relax back into the planet."_

"_Well Starscream seems to have had a ball of a time, and he is not the only one, commander." _Arcee's fans kicked in almost automatically at her embarrassment.

"_I was just-"_

"_We cannot afford for Starscream to become a subject of discussion to the public," _Magnus said sternly, making Arcee straighten even when he was not present, _"if that becomes so people will ask questions and suddenly we'll be forced to lie openly, no one can know of the war. Keep Starscream under your control."_

"_With all due respect, sir, this is his world too."_

"_I don't care whose world it is, Starscream is a danger, if he reveals what he knows this planet could be launched into another war. People will look at what Megatron did and some will want to continue his work, they'll see inequality where there is none. I will not make a martyr out of Megatron, is that understood commander?"_

"_Yes, sir." _Arcee replied until the line went dead and she sighed, her head turning to Starscream who was watching her carefully.

"What?" she snapped and he smirked slyly before turning back to the cybervision.

The day passed quickly from there onwards with Starscream and Arcee mostly keeping silent and Arcee refusing to leave the apartment. There were knocks on her door throughout the day but she knew they'd be here about Starscream, no matter who they were, they wanted to know if what they'd seen was true. It wasn't but no one would believe that because they believed the media, they always did, the human populace of Earth was much the same.

As the day wore on she grew steadily more and more bored, she could work from home but she didn't trust Starscream to not cause trouble. It would be all too easy for him to transform into his human jet form and race out of the window before she even knew he'd stood up. Hence she had spent almost the entire day watching Starscream or watching the cybervision with him. He would sometimes ask questions and she would reply curtly, silencing him as he observed the images on the screen. She could tell she was not the only bored one, Starscream may have been stern but interested before but now he watched the cybervision with a distinctly bored facial expression as the bots recreated a battle scene. It was one of the first movies ever created on Cybertron, '_The Rise and Fall'_ it had been called, an action movie created quickly but with good scenes here and there. Arcee understood that one of the two mechs, the protagonist, was now quite famous on Cybertron although she couldn't remember the name for a second.

As the fight scene began between the two main characters she saw Starscream lean forwards, his face now blank as the images flashed before his optics. The fight was a good five minutes long with energon and wires flying everywhere before the hero left the villain so badly wounded he had to flee and Starscream turned his optics to her, a small sneer now upon his face.

"You watch fighting as if it's some kind of sport." He sounded very distant, as if far away.

"Yes."

"You allow them to watch this, a fake war, when you know full well that one has already past? How can you watch this scrap?" Arcee detected a hint of aggression in his smooth and otherwise harmless words.

"Well that _scrap_ is considered a classic here."

"How can you?" snarled Starscream, his eyes a fury of red, "Am I the only fragging one that remembers what happened not so long ago? You autobots preached peace and prosperity, and congratulations _you won_, so what do you do with you're victory? You lie to your people, deceive them and create a fake world for them, in the faint hope that they will never know their own history. Yet you create these films, war games, mere imitations of what I've witnessed and you dare enjoy it? You created a mere hallucination of war whilst I was left as a chew toy to the predacons. You're no better than the deceptions." He finished with his trademark sneer, as if condemning her for eternity and Arcee clenched her metallic fist. Out of all the mechs who had ever lived fragging _Starscream_ had no right to lecture anyone. She stood up so she had height over the former con and glared down at him.

"No better? We weren't the ones who killed millions just to secure the rule of a tyrant! We weren't the ones who forced us off our own planet! We weren't the ones who tried to destroy entire worlds just to get what we wanted!" As she finished Starscream stood, now towering over her but bending down so their helms stood at an equal height. Arcee realised for the first time she was actually quite intimidated by Starscream.

"That wasn't what we were," Starscream snarled glaring into her own optics, "That was never what the Decepticons were meant to be. I joined in the hope of freeing the restrictions the almighty council clamped down on us, Megatron saw that corruption and he rose up against it, he may have killed millions but he saved billions from oppression. He lost his way, I saw that, that's why I would have been so much better. I joined to make a better Cybertron, not to destroy it." Arcee had a hard time believing that, the memory of all the horrors she had witnessed rushing to mind with on very prominent one of a red mech, which she knew for a fact a certain decepticon had offlined.

"Is that what you told Cliffjumper?" she pushed angrily, their helms almost meeting as they gazed into each other. His optics may have been a red pit to destruction but hers were a whirling whirlwind of mayhem. "Is _that_ what you told him when he asked why? Is it?" she roared, her words echoing around them. Starscream stayed silent, before a small smirk graced his face.

"No. He didn't say anything at all. He was dead before that." Arcee hit him, hard, across the face, knocking him to the floor since he had been crouched to be on the same level as her. She intended to strangle him, but as her hands came down he grabbed them and pushed himself up, pushing her onto her back and him on top.

She brought her leg up and kicked him in the side, loosening his grip and enabling Arcee to push him off her as she struggled up into a sitting position. Starscream sat opposite her, his eyes still deathly red and his claws looking remarkably sharper all of a sudden. She transformed her hand into a laser and pointed it at him and he smirked again. He slowly stood from his position but did not move.

"Are you going to shoot me, Arcee?" he asked almost politely as he stood on the spot, "go on, do it. I won't ever take my own spark, I might be a coward but I live by the belief that _no matter what, things can always get better_, I'd like to live to see that. But you could end it, now, if you like. My last hope was that this was the Cybertron I remembered, the one I loved, but I can see it isn't, because you can say it a million times in a billion different names but it isn't Cybertron, it's Cybertron the Second, and I hate it." Arcee didn't even blink as Starscream spoke, his optics moving out of the window in her apartment that looked over the city.

"I hate the people, I hate the restrictions and I hate these new inventions. Sometimes it seems so similar to the world I knew that I can almost touch it, but then I see an oversized mech or a small _cybervision screen_ and I realise this isn't what I wanted at all, this isn't the world I fought for. So, Arcee, if you're going to kill me, and I know there is a very high possibility you will, just do it. Free me from all this hate, from the hate you pour on me, the hate I have for everything and this abomination of an existence. I'd rather die here in your miniscule apartment than live another day in this… _reality_. If you don't I'll face the day anyway, I'll face it time and time again, like I always have, but if you kill me now, I welcome it. I killed Cliffjumper, I had my reasons, he was an Autobot, I was a Decepticon, we were enemies. If I hadn't killed him then Megatron would have, trust me I did him a favour there, and I know you hate me for it. You've killed Arcee, you were forced to, so was I, it's a hard truth… but it is the truth, should I hate you for that?" She still refused to lower her guard, certainly not near Starscream.

"To be honest I hate you for a great many things. But do I hate you for killing my allies? No. I've made mistakes, Arcee, we all have. But I assure you, killing Cliffjumper was not one of them." His speech ended and Arcee's finger pulled almost all the way, even a twitch would set it off now, but she didn't. She should kill Starscream for his last sentence alone, yet she couldn't. She'd wanted this for years and yet she couldn't do it. She released the trigger and put the laser away, the hand replacing it as she almost sobbed on the floor.

"He… he was my friend… Starscream… my _best friend_, the best thing I had since… _Tailgate_. The rest of them were always there, of course they were, but he was the best of them, the one who really got me. It was never anything intimate, we were just the best of friends. I wanted to forget about Tailgate and Cliffjumper did just that, he gave me so much friendship that I forgot, I moved on, and then… then _you_ had to come… _didn't you? _You had to come and tear him away from me… I was so close to moving one but when _you _took him, it all came back. I know it was war, Starscream, but you had _no right_ to hurt me like that… _no… right…_" she avoided his optics as she continued, "I didn't know… for so long who did it, until you let it out. I want to kill you, Starscream I really, _really_ do… but I can't… how pathetic is that? After all this time being in a frigging _war_, after killing con after con and fighting just to avenge them, those that I failed, I can't even kill you. The person who killed him. You're everything I despise… and yet I can't kill you Starscream. I should, but I can't." She was silent and Starscream watched on for a good ten minutes, she didn't cry… neither did he. She looked up to see his optics watching her, she wondered for a moment if he thought her weak and feeble, probably, it was Starscream. He looked away from her to the cybervision before sneering and returning his optics to her briefly before moving into the washroom and shutting the door behind him.

She sat there for some time after Starscream had gone into the washroom, uncertain on how to proceed. That hadn't been a constructive first day, if anything she had been the one who had gotten out of control and she hated him for it. She wanted to kill Starscream more than ever for the sole reason that she now knew she could never avenge Cliff. For too long, perhaps, she had mourned Cliff's passing, longer even than Tailgate's, she had vowed to Cliff that she would find the con who did it and rip out his spark. It shouldn't have surprised her that it was Starscream. After Cybertron had begun its reconstruction Arcee had found a video recording on _The Nemesis _of when Starscream had killed Cliff. She had watched it ten times, each time vowing to destroy Starscream. And now she knew she couldn't do it. She was weak, after killing cons for so many years, she couldn't kill the one she hated the most and she did hate him. She hated him more than anything and yet she couldn't kill him. Deciding that she didn't care if Starscream did something anymore, she went to her bed, spying a picture of Cliffjumper on the wall and allowing a single energon tear to fall down her face as she succumbed to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**This one's a tad longer than the others, mainly for the fact I wanted to fit a lot in. For those of you wondering where this is going to go, there will be action soon. This chapter is aimed a lot at the relationship between Starscream and Arcee and conditions on the planet. Things are going to heat up (hopefully on all fronts) very soon. Anyway, enjoy. :)**

Arcee was tense as she walked up to the entrance of the Cybertron Military Headquarters. She had been dreading returning here since yesterday after her conversation with Ultra Magnus. This morning she had received a message from an unknown sender. '_Come to the Office of General Ultra Magnus, the mech known as Starscream must also be in attendance._' The message had been told in the voice of a bot Arcee did not know but she would comply, with Starscream following behind her. As they had walked to the building the pair had gained odd looks, Starscream more so than Arcee, but Starcream had acted as if nothing was amiss during the entire time. It had been awkward that morning, the two had not ended yesterday on a good note and the two of them had barely spoken a word. Arcee would have been fine with this if it didn't result in such awkward silences that stretched on for hours.

The Cybertron Military Headquarters had been built upon a slight rise from the ground level of most other buildings, requiring those who wished to enter to walk. This had never been much problem for Arcee before but today the steps seemed endless, as if someone had added a good million steps just to spite her. She sighed before taking the lead, the tall figure of Starscream falling in behind her.

The Military Headquarters was one of the most technologically advanced buildings on Cybertron. Since it was not only the building, which held the most criminals on the planet as well as all military information, it made sense that it was so advanced. It also held within its depths the offline but very threatening, _Nemesis_, the old Decepticon warship. That had been a highly disputed decision with Ultra Magnus declaring it remain intact whilst the rest of the team wanted it dismantled. However, Knock Out had stated that the information on the warship and the medical facilities it supplied were both unique and very advanced and thus reasoned it should remain, hidden. Arcee had put up quite a huff about it but in the end the group had agreed the _Nemesis_ had too much value to be dismantled.

The Headquarters itself was made of a special metal, one that resembled glass on Earth but was far sturdier. The sunlight glimmered beautifully of its sides, like some kind of crystal. She usually found it all very beautiful but today she couldn't stand the sight of it.

She opened the doors to reveal the reception area. Arcee had brought Starscream out round the back of the building last time, he had never seen this. The receptionist did not even stop them as they passed and Arcee guided Starscream into a turbo lift before punching in floor fifty, the floor for Ultra Magnus's Office. As the floors slowly whizzed past Arcee could sense the awkwardness between the two of them.

"Care to tell me why we're here again?" Arcee didn't even look to him.

"Your stunt the other night has drawn too much attention. It needs discussing."

"You mean _our_ stunt." Sneered the lithe mech behind her and she clenched a fist.

"Yes, Starscream, our stunt."

"I can hardly understand why we need be punished for enjoying ourselves."

"Speak for yourself Starscream." Starscream was silent after that as they came to the designated floor and stepped into a long corridor, heavily guarded, leading towards an imperial silver door.

She walked to the door, all the guards seeing her and nodding once, some with murmurs of '_commander_'. Arcee ignored them all, aware of Starscream behind her and pushed on into Ultra Magnus' office.

The room was crowded. Magnus himself sat behind his desk, looking straight at her as she entered. Behind his desk stood the whole of the team, exluding Ratchet, with Smokescreen and Bumblebee seemingly caught off guard as she entered. Bulkhead and Wheeljack didn't even seem to realise her entrance and instead were still talking about something. Knockout stood alone, leaning on a wall and not looking at Arcee but over her shoulder.

The moment she was through the door she sensed that the optics in the room weren't sure whether to look at her or the former con who had just entered the room, wing tips scraping with a screech against the door frame. Arcee for some reason sensed this was intentional.

It was then Arcee's optics fell on the final mech in the room, the one she certainly hadn't expected, the Social Minister, Blacklight.

Since Cybertron had been returned to a fraction of its former glory all of Team Prime had concluded there had to be a government set up in order to watch over and protect the people. Ultra Magnus was the only one with any government knowledge at all but refused to be an active part of it, claiming he had seen enough before the war. He set up elections across the planet to vote for Government Members to govern and in which positions. All of Team Prime was taken off the list as well as all Decepticons, this was a brand new world with a brand new government.

There was a total of six major roles within the government inner circle, the Law Binder, the Diplomacy Overseer, the Social Minister, the Military Operations Minister, the Chancellor and the High Minister. The High Minister, although often seen as the head of the government, actually shared rule with the other five main roles. They convened once every week, unless in cases of emergency, to discuss new policies, issues and future ideas for Cybertron. Ultra Magnus had refused to be the Military Operations Minister and so another had been put in charge, Military Operations Minister Blockade, who met with Magnus frequently.

Blacklight was the Social Minister, his job was to oversee the wellbeing of the city itself and report of cultural and social ideas within the main cities on the planet. Arcee did not like him one bit but could hardly tell him to leave, Magnus had obviously allowed his presence.

"Thank you for coming, Commander," spoke Magnus although Arcee knew she'd had no choice in the matter, "please, sit."

"Oh look, the whole gang's here, just like the good old days," cooed Starscream as he stepped past Arcee looking over the remains of Team Prime.

"Sit down, Starscream." Magnus snapped bluntly and Starscream smirked before lying back in a chair before patting the remaining one, which Arcee sat in. She saw most of Team Prime tense when she dared sit so close to the former Decepticon, even Knock Out's optics seemed to warn her of Starscream.

"You understand why you're here, don't you?"

"Yes sir," she replied unblinkingly to Magnus.

"Then I'll hand you over to Minister Blacklight." At his name Blacklight stood before walking behind Magnus's desk and looking between Arcee and Starscream.

Blacklight held the same build as many of the other new mechs, large and bulky, with blue and white colouring. Standing near Starscream, Arcee couldn't help but compare the colours and bodies they bore and had to admit she found Starscream to be far more appealing than the hulking Society Minister.

"Commander Arcee, you have been an exemplary member of this society for as long as anyone can remember. We've never had any trouble from you and, from what I've been told from multiple sources, you're a levelheaded member of this organisation. A hard working individual who has kept our city safe and secure for so long." Arcee watched as the mech strolled about the office as if he owned the place. She glanced to the desk where Ultra Magnus watched with a level expression. Most optics seemed to rest on her but Knock Out's were looking to her left, to Starscream. Arcee quickly glanced at the slim mech to see he was matching Knock Out's stare with one of his own, his red optics burning dangerously.

"In fact, for most on Cybertron, you've become something of an icon and a role model, just like every single bot in this room today… with exception to your friend." Starscream muttered something but Arcee blocked it out. "Each and every one of you are highly respected bots within this society, that's a fact, and although I don't want to limit what an individual can do in this society, there are limits. Whatever happened a couple of nights ago cannot happen again," Blacklight spoke sternly, "you're known on this planet for your resolve and determination, not your drinking habits, this cannot happen again commander."

"It won't minister," replied Arcee coolly whilst Blacklight nodded curtly and turned his optics onto Starscream.

"As for you, _Starscream_, I'm surprised you've kept off my radar for so long. A mech with such a… unique build and colouring should have already caught my eye. However, we're both here now and I expect nothing less from you. If the two of you are pursuing some kind of romance or relationship the public need not see it. You have your own privacy for that." Arcee felt like pointing out the two of them were certainly not in a relationship of any kind whatsoever but decided she could live with that over more rants from Blacklight.

Starscream didn't answer the hulking mech beside him, instead gave him a quick glance, a sneer, and then returned his optics to Knock Out. Arcee watched as Blacklight narrowed his optics before turning back to Arcee.

"Do what is required of you and we won't have any trouble. Until next time commander." Blacklight turned to Ultra Magnus without breaking form, "there is a meeting tomorrow at the usual time. The High Minister has requested your attendance."

"I will see if I can make time," spoke Ultra Magnus with a nod and Blacklight returned it.

"Until then general, good day." Blacklight then curtly turned and, with one final look at Starscream, left the office. There was silence for a solid minute after the minister left and it wasn't until they heard the whirring of the turbo lift that Ultra Magnus leaned forwards.

"Explain yourself." Arcee forced herself not to even glance at Starscream as she kept her optics fixed on Magnus.

"I made an error in judgement."

"No kidding," spoke Smokescreen, leaning against the wall, "you got the entire of the city hyped up in barely a day."

"That wasn't my intent-"

"What was your intent, Arcee?" asked Magnus with a small frown and she clenched her fists.

"I just wanted to get Starscream settled into-"

"He shouldn't be here," spoke Smokescreen as he looked past Arcee to the mech on her right, "he should be in one of the cells."

"I've already been there, thank you very much," snapped the irritated voice of Starscream and her optics were forced to turn to him to see the scowl he wore, "How about you go and lie in one of those cells and then tell me how much you like it, autobot." Ultra Magnus didn't seem pleased at this comment, glowering with a warning look.

"There are no sides now Starscream, there never were any Autobots, nor Decepticons." Starscream widened his optics as he looked from member to member of Team Prime.

"No… you fought in a war with Autobots and Decepticons."

"We did," spoke Knock Out carefully, with a gesture of his hand, "past tense. The people of this world have no idea it ever happened. We can't refer to the Decepticons or Autobots here, lest anyone go around questioning." Starscream now wore his most violent look yet and Arcee watched Knock Out shift slightly. It seemed Knock Out had received this look before and did not like it.

"This is ludicrous," spoke Starscream, turning to the others, "you've told the lie so many times that you actually believe it. How very typical of Autobots."

"Use that word again Starscream and you'll be returning to a cell," spoke Ultra Magnus, honesty ringing through his stern tone. Starscream glowered but didn't speak, instead leaned back whilst optics whirled back to her.

"What?" she snapped, not comfortable with their gaze.

"I asked you to keep a low profile with Starscream," Magnus spoke, his optics serious, "I expected you to do that much. You were fortunate I had already forged official documents before the council looked into him. If I had not then we would have a worldwide crisis on our hands."

"I apologise, sir."

"I still don't get why we've let him out," pointed out Bulkhead from his corner of the room, looking to Wheeljack for the answers. Wheeljack merely shrugged.

"Don't look at me, if it was my decision we'd scrap him for all the stuff he's put us through."

"The feeling is mutual, I assure you," snapped Starscream, causing a growl from Wheeljack.

"Optimus wouldn't scrap him," spoke Bee, looking at Arcee, not Starscream, "but I don't think he'd let him out."

"Whatever Prime would or wouldn't have done, unfortunately is irrelevant," spoke Knock Out, keeping his eyes off Starscream, "but no matter how we spin it Starscream is a Cybertronian, just like us, we gave everyone else a chance, why shouldn't we let him have the chance too?"

"Because it's Screamer," snapped Smokescreen with a plain glare at the bot in question who glared right back, "he killed thousands just to big himself up, he probably killed another thousand just to get into Megatron's good graces. He's a coward, a liar and a cheat."

"Yet here I am," spoke Starscream venomously, "after all others falter I am all that remains of the Decepticons. I, a coward, a liar, a cheat? I wouldn't deny any of them but most of all I'm a survivor, and now I'm your biggest threat." Arcee couldn't help but feel this was not helping matters.

"Despite all of your views, Knock Out is right," spoke Magnus, instantly silencing all others, "Starscream may be deceitful and conniving and he probably killed millions during the war, but the entire point of this society is leaving the past behind us, moving forwards into a new age where this mindless aggression may cease. We can never truly put this behind us whilst Starscream is in a cell, and should we decide to destroy him we will disgrace the cause we stood for. Therefore, our only option is to reintegrate him into society." Arcee knew that now Magnus had stated his verdict the others would comply, Magnus had become their steadfast leader and his judgement was word.

"I was just wondering," murmered Bulkhead rather loudly, making Arcee smile as Magnus' eyes returned to Arcee.

"I can't risk this again." Magnus said, his optics shifting to Starscream, "the entire planet won't risk this."

"What are you talking about?" asked Arcee, her optics looking to her solemn looking teammates behind her general.

"I'm moving," Bumblebee said making her optics widen as he said it, "to Cortex City." Cortex City was on the other side of the planet, extremely far away, she didn't understand… unless…

"Starscream will be going with Bumblebee to Cortex City." Magnus put in and Arcee turned back to him.

"You're moving Bee… just to get Starscream out of Genesis City?"

"No, despite your promises you've proven yourself incapable of handling Starscream, there's every possibility this may never happen again, but it might. We cannot afford for these mistakes, not now."

"So you're moving Bee!"

"Bee's the one who suggested it," Smokescreen put in solemnly, "no one else wanted him to."

"None of us like this Arcee," spoke Bulkhead, ever compassionate, "but we need to keep Cybertron safe." Starscream snorted from the side and her eyes turned to Starscream, all her hate of him rearing up its head and demanding justice. She turned her eyes to Ultra Magnus.

"You said we can't kill him." Starscream turned his optics to her angrily but she maintained contact with Ultra Magnus alone.

"We cannot, without going against every tenant we have strived to put in place."

"Before all of this we fought and killed cons, Starscream obviously hasn't severed ties with that cause, he's a threat to society." Arcee reasoned but Magnus shook his head.

"Nevertheless, we cannot kill him without condemning ourselves."

"Then let me do it alone." All optics turned to her now and Magnus' widened.

"Arcee-"

"Do I need to remind you, _sir_, that this piece of scrap killed Cliffjumper, he orchestrated the death of thousands of allies, stood and watched at Megatron's side as he destroyed our planet from the inside out? If Starscream refuses to severe his ties to the Decepticons and he refuses to apologise for all he's done, then I, by myself, will happily offline him." There was silence for a moment as no one dared speak.

"Starscream," this was Knock Out, "apologise for everything so we can have this over with and move on."

"No." Now all optics moved to Starscream, some widening even further.

"Starscream, this is no moment to be prideful."

"I'm telling the truth, I don't regret anything I did. Not for a moment." Knock Out looked flabbergasted but Arcee returned her gaze to Ultra Magnus.

"Sir?" he looked to her and, with what seemed to be a tremendous amount of effort, nodded. Arcee nodded in returned and drew out her laser, pointing it to Starscream's helm beside her. Everyone was silent. She hadn't managed this last night but now she had a reason. If she didn't Bee would move with him to Cortex City, too far away for her to see him for a very long time. Starscream wasn't worth her friend.

Starscream simply eyed her, and she knew that inside he wasn't scared one bit, he was convinced she wouldn't fire, he thought he knew her. She was determined to fire but found that she couldn't. She kept trying to force herself to but every time she would cease, desist. She wondered if Primus himself was interfering in that moment, protecting possibly the most unworthy waste of life in the entire universe. She forced herself to remember Cliff, Tailgate, Optimus, all the people she had lost, her life, her planet, everything that had ever hurt and tried to channel it into this single moment, this single person who deserved death, who dared pretend he knew she wouldn't shoot. She almost did it, so almost, but yet somehow she still couldn't, she had a tear falling from her eye as she remembered all she had lost, all the many things she had lost, and yet he sat there still, his red optics knowing from the start somehow that she wouldn't do it. She lowered her arm, withdrawing her weapon and almost throttled him as a trademark smirk flitted over his face. Slowly he turned to look to Ultra Magnus, his optics calm and defiant.

"I am afraid I won't be leaving little Arcee here." Magnus frowned, setting his hard face into an even harder one.

"It is already decided."

"It will be undecided now. Move me from Arcee's side and I'm afraid I won't be able to predict what may slip out of my processors." Magnus stiffened and Smokescreen clenched a fist.

"You swore you wouldn't talk."

"And I won't," sauntered Starscream flashing Arcee a nasty smirk, "as long as I remain where I am."

"So what?" snarled Smokesreen stepping forwards, "so you can hurt her? Torment her further? She's already in tears now." Arcee glared at Smokescreen, she was hardly in tears, there was one tear.

"Perhaps," Starscream said leaning back, "amongst other things." Smokescreen seemed only angrier but Ultra Magnus shot him a look that simply said '_stop_' and Smokescreen stepped back.

"I do not take kindly to threats, Starscream."

"It's a warning,_ General_." Starscream spoke, a small smirk appearing as he leaned back in his chair and tapped his sharp fingers together.

"It's a compromise. Of course, you could lock me away, but one day I will be found and I swear to tell them everything as _I _see fit. On the other hand you could kill me, but seeing how it goes against some _moral code_ I suppose that option's closed too. So, you either leave me be with your lovely little femme or you send me with the dysfunctional mess beside you and I tell them everything you fear." Bumblebee seemed offended but did not move as Starscream laughed with the smirk they all hated. "I could bring everything you worked to create down to ash with nothing more than a couple of words. Even when you've won I could bring this whole planet to its knees. Is this the future you wanted _General_? Is this what Optimus Prime wanted?" They were all silent until Knock Out sighed and rubbed his head.

"You always have to make it difficult, don't you Starscream?" Knockout murmured from behind Ultra Magnus.

"I need your compliance then Starscream," Magnus tried, eyeing the former con, "I don't trust you, not by a long shot, but your word that you'll stay in line is better than you're word that you won't, so I need your word. Will you stay in line from now onwards?" there was that silence again, hanging over them until Starscream leaned forwards.

"I'm not one of your little drones."

"You're word, Starscream."

"You can't just control_ me_."

"Your. Word. Starscream." There was silence for only a few seconds whilst Starscream narrowed his optics.

"I give my word."

"Good," sighed Magnus and everyone relaxed, "then you'll remain with Arcee. Arcee, I don't want to hear a peep out of him for a very, very long time, understood?" Arcee nodded and Magnus gestured to the door. "Then leave."

…

Two weeks, somehow it seemed a lot longer than that to Starscream, two weeks since the little _chat_ with Team Prime and he had been made to swear his word. As if the word of Starscream meant anything, he knew what they all saw him as, a liar, a traitor, a murderer, a deceiver… Starscream was all of these things and more, but he hadn't been any of them for a very, very, long time.

Ever since the Predacons had made him their own personal chew toy he had been kept in the shadows as the universe moved on. Starscream, the great second in command to Lord Megatron had been brought down to nothing more than a play thing for Predacon scum, it was disgusting. It was even more disgusting that, somehow, Starscream had thought that Cybertron would be how he remembered it. There had been corruption in the old Cybertron, that was true, but he had loved it. He had been glorious in that world, now he was nothing more than an odd mech known only for making a big figure lower her shield. He was nothing here and he hated it.

He couldn't talk, he couldn't remember, he couldn't fly there was only more and more restrictions being laid down upon him and he hated it, he hated every fragging second of it, having to pretend that the war never happened, as if that was even possible. The only remotely bearable thing about this planet was his roommate, _Arcee, _to think he was brought down to this, the only moment of slight relief being simply a conversation with her. Most of them were still hateful and resulted in arguments or intense glares but it was still something other than this hateful fake of a planet.

Arcee had mentioned in one of their spats that he should get a job, something to just keep him going, she said if he wanted to live on this world he might as well start getting used to it, so he had got a job, in a broadcast tower. His job was to ensure all the wires were plugged in correctly and that they operated perfectly, it wasn't a very exciting job but the equipment was on nearly constantly and was almost always prone to malfunctions or breaking, it kept Starscream mildly interested and on his toes. Although every time he started work he couldn't help but remember how once he had commanded entire armada's. He gained odd looks from fellow employees but they had slowly died down as Starscream had kept a low profile, he didn't especially want attention right now, he'd rather everyone stayed the frag away.

Starscream almost always arrived home first, Arcee had given him a card, so he could enter and exit the flat whenever he needed although Arcee stressed that he was not allowed to cause trouble.

He had only just returned from work when there was a knock at the door. Interested he went to answer and was intrigued to find Bumblebee standing there. Starscream recalled Bumblebee being smaller than him, it therefore vexed Starscream how he now stood a head higher than him. Starscream wondered if maybe the Autobot had felt too small surrounded by giants and had bulked himself up. He hadn't really noticed when they were having their little chat two weeks before.

"Is Arcee in?" asked Bumblebee casually as he peeked inside.

"No, I would of thought working in the same building may give you a better knowledge on that." Starscream spoke with a sneer and Bumblebee nodded.

"Good," he barged in and all Starscream could do was shut the door behind him and glare as Bumblebee turned back to him, "it's you I wanted to talk to anyway."

"I'm listening, Auto-" he cut himself off, he wasn't meant to say that anymore. It was just difficult when he saw the Autobot insignia glisten on Bumblebee's chest. That fragged him off too, the Autobot insignia was a mark of honour, they had done away with the Decepticon one completely.

"I wanted to make sure you weren't… mistreating her, I know she can take care of herself, but you're not exactly the kindest of mechs and your directly responsible for a lot of pain for all of us." Starscream smirked slightly as the Autobot said this.

"You're right, how could I think I could fool anyone? I've been beating her brutally every time she comes home, awful isn't it? Even when I'm without weapons and she's fully armed I've been kicking her about, smacking her around the face and, Primus forbid, even calling her bad names!"

"That's enough of the frag, Starscream, you've made your point." Starscream smirked as he saw how much he had wound up the yellow Autobot. He had risen to the bait absurdly quickly, perhaps he… no… but it seemed so. Already the mech had his fists clenched and Starscream's smirk grew wider.

"Well, this is interesting." Bumblebee glared at that.

"What's interesting?"

"How much do you care for dear sweet Arcee?" inquired Starscream, seeing a look of shock cross his optics and Starscream cackled. It had been a very long time since he'd had this much fun. This was priceless. The Autobot, who had no doubt bulked himself up was no more than a worm under his proverbial heel.

"We're comrades." Starscream snorted at the short reply.

"Really? And nothing more?" Bumblebee glowered.

"Nothing more."

"Really? Shame," Starscream dismissed with a wave of his claw, quickly devising a plan, "she said she really likes you."

"What?" he smirked at the hope he heard in the yellow bot's voice but hid it and turned around with a casual look.

"You didn't know?" Bumblebee had a look of bliss on his features and Starscream grimaced internally, this was disgusting but it would be priceless when Arcee rejected him. Starscream hadn't lied to Bumblebee, Arcee did like him, but she certainly didn't like him in the way he hoped.

"She never said anything."

"They never will, femmes expect mech's to proclaim their fondness, not the other way around." Bumblebee looked far away now.

"She… she _likes _me?" Starscream couldn't help it anymore, he burst out in laughter, snapping Bumblebee out from his stupor and frowning at the cackling Starscream.

"What?" Bumblebee demanded as Starscream regained control and sneered.

"She _likes_ you? How stupid can you get?" Bumblbee frowned, "Of course she doesn't like you, not past companionship, you worthless pile of scrap. After all this time I would expect Autobots to be slightly more intelligent." Starscream folded his slim arms with a wide smirk at the slight chaos he had created. He felt good knowing he could still do this, could still wind the once voiceless mech up. He still felt a good deal of resentment towards this particular mech after the entire '_T-Cog Incident_', it was true Starscram had been the one trying to lure Bumblebee into the trap _however_, the result had been Starscream getting grounded for an excruciating amount of time, he hadn't appreciated that. Being able to crush the Autobot's dreams now seemed like only fair punishment for the agony of being unable to fly then… although saying that he wasn't allowed to fly_ now_ either.

It didn't seem the mech had taken Starscream's teasing very well. He had a prominent glare upon his face and his fists were clenched.

"You're scrap Starscream."

"Oh please," Starscream dismissed with a wave of his hand, "as if I haven't heard that one before." Bumblebee took a step forward and clenched a bulky hand to Starscream's throat, just as the door opened and in stepped Arcee.

It must have looked comical from an outsiders point of view with the insufferable Autobot and Starscream both turning their heads in unison to the door to behold the glaring Arcee.

"What's going on here?" she asked shortly, her optics narrowing dangerously. The Autobot immediately removed the tight hand from Starscream's throat and gaped at his companion.

"Arcee! I can explain-"

"I hope so Bee, because this really isn't what I wanted to come back to today," Arcee shot Starscream as warning look as if daring him to piss her off and he wisely decided that tonight he would try not to annoy her.

"I came round to make sure he was treating you okay, to make sure he wasn't secretly hurting you or… something…" Arcee's gaze had turned more and more incredulous as Bumblebee spoke and upon ending she looked flabbergasted. Starscream would have laughed if he weren't so eager to see how this played out.

"What? Bee, he's _been restrained_, all his weapons have been removed other than minor ones and seriously, do you really think I can't take care of myself? If Starscream was doing anything to me don't you think you guys would be the first to know?" The Autobot looked ashamed now and glared over at Starscream who just shrugged. He knew the Autobot wouldn't reveal the other slightly touchy subject they had been discussing.

"I'm sorry Arcee, I don't trust him."

"Good, fragging _nobody does_, scrap if you _did_ trust him I'd have your systems checked. I'm not an idiot Bee, I'm insulted you thought I even needed to be checked up on." Now the yellow mech looked worried.

"Look, Arcee, I'm-"

"Yes, I get it, you're sorry. Now go." She opened the door for him and gave him a look that clearly told him there was no argument to be had. Giving Starscream one more scathing look, the mech left and Arcee slammed the door shut leaving the room in silence.

"You may have already guessed," snarled Arcee in one of the foulest moods Starscream had ever seen her, "but I am really _not_ in the mood for your scrap today." Starscream nodded simply, watching as his 'roommate' threw down some papers on a desk and went into her room. Starcream remained where he was for a moment before walking over and turning on the cybervision, flicking through news channels and odd shows until he got to a movie that seemed to just be starting up.

Working in the broadcast tower had given Starscream some insight into how the culture and technology of this planet worked, he still hated it but he now understood it, he liked this channel the most, where they ran movie after movie non-stop. It was handy if you just wanted to sit down and watch something to pass the time. Starscream leaned back, adjusting his wings as he watched the beginning credits roll past and enter into the film.

It was maybe half an Earth hour later that he heard a noise and looked towards Arcee's room. She seemed to have calmed slightly, although she still seemed tense and liable to snap. Her eyes were on the cybervision.

"I like this one," she said simply before walking over towards the energon storage. Sensing Starscream could sacrifice his pride for one night he turned to face her.

"You can watch too if you like."

"Thank you Starscream for giving me permission in my own home." Fine, scrap it then, Starscream sneered and returned his optics to the film concluding Arcee could get lost. He was therefore surprised when she settled down beside him, eyes on the screen. Starscream simply shrugged to himself and returned to watching the film.

It was getting late as the film wrapped up, a decent romance as it transpired, about two bots in some judgemental society of two families, sworn against the other, falling in love and dying for it. Starscream had found it very odd.

"It's based on a human play, you know?" Arcee spoke as the credits rolled and Starscream turned to her.

"Oh?"

"Romeo and Juliet, Jack told me about it a million times when he had to do essays on it." Starscream vaguely remembered Jack being a small human flesh bag but let it pass for once.

"Interesting." Arcee looked to Starscream before sighing and looking up at him with those blazing blue optics.

"Look, Starscream, I know we're not the best of friends," Starscream snorted here but Arcee continued, "and I know that if either of us could we would kill the other right now. But today at work I felt so… frustrated, there were a lot of idiots wanting a lot of orders and I don't want to be done there and I come back here only to be faced with you trying to pick a fight. It's too much and I'm not having it." Starscream smiled dangerously.

"What are you proposing, Arcee?" She glowered.

"A truce, Starscream. I know you probably love it but I'm starting to hate going in for work _and_ coming home, and I'm not having it, this is my solution. I'm not saying we need to be friends or even sweet and kind to each other but can we at least stop the death threats and the sneers." Instinctually Starscream sneered here.

"Last I recall you made the death threats."

"I know," snapped Arcee with a sigh following, "this goes both ways. This benefits you just as much as me. Alright? I don't want to come home to have you biting my head off everyday. I did a favour, getting you out, the least you can do is comply to this."

"And in return you agree to stop biting _my_ head off about everything?" Arcee actually smiled slightly at that.

"Yes. I suppose that's only fair." Starscream returned with his own small smile.

"Good. Well, if that's settled then I'll be off to bed. Goodnight Starscream." And with those words Arcee up and left into her room.

…

_He woke to darkness, it was extremely dark as he slowly opened his red optics, casting light across the room. He felt very drowsy… everything seemed very surreal. He could see nothing amiss, just Arcee's apartment just the way it should be, the stars twinkled outside. He lay back down to sleep when he felt something shift next to him he turned over to see her there, her sleepy features mirroring exactly how he felt._

"_Don't complain," she whispered as she put an arm around him and pulled him closer so their helms were touching. Starscream just watched her as sleep claimed her again._

"_I wasn't going to" And then they were both asleep… an odd dream…_


End file.
